Missing Stan
by Simply-SouthPark
Summary: Wendy has a flashback dream about a horrible day in 9th Grade. Rated for character death.


Wendy Testaburger sighed heavily as she crawled into her bed. She lay between the soft pink comforter and purple cotton sheets, her long raven hair surrounding her tear-stained face. It had been another long day for her, and she just wanted to sleep it off. She rolled onto her side, facing the wall, and closed her eyes tightly, falling into a fitful and restless sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Wendy walked into the school, smiling broadly. It was going to be a wonderful Friday that day. The weather was going to be sunny all day, with zero chance of clouds, and then that night there would be a slight drop in tempature. While this was all quite wonderful, what excited Wendy the most was her date with Stan that night. They were going to go to one of the new fancy French restruants, and then go to the park to watch the sunset, all for their 6 year anniversery.  
  
The raven haired girl opened her locker happily, pulling out a brown paper lunch bag with her name scrawled across it. She stood, shutting her locker, and began to head to the cafeteria. Along the way, she met up it Bebe. They still hung out all the time, just like they had in 3rd grade. "Hey Bebe. How's your day been so far?" Wendy asked her best friend, looking at the curly haired blond. "It's been alright. Pip was late for class. It looked like Fosse and his gang got ahold of him again." Bebe responded, sighing slightly. "That's too bad." Wendy agreed, also sighing. Both girls felt bad for Pip. He was abused for almost no reason what so ever, and it upset them that he was.  
  
As the two girls were walking in a comfortable silence, Stanley Marsh joined them. He had changed quite a bit since the 3rd grade. He had let his hair grow out, but not so long that people would mistake him for a girl. He wore a tight wife beater under a fake leather coat, and dark blue jeans. Stan grinned at Wendy, and put an arm around her shoulder as they walked on. "Hey babe, are you excited about tonight?" Stan grinned at his girl, who nodded quickly. "Of course Stan, why wouldn't I?" They looked lovingly into eachother's eyes, when suddenly, Bebe screamed loudly.  
  
Wendy looked to where Bebe was pointed and scream, and gasped. Laying in a pool of blood was Eric Cartman. He hadn't changed too much since their younger years. He had lost quite a bit of weight, after finally coming to terms that he wasn't just 'big boned', and had cut his hair into somewhat of a bowl cut. He still wore the same clothes, but only in large sizes, as he had gotten extremely tall in their years. As he lay there, Stan was the first to point out the bullet holes in his chest and forehead. And Pip holding a revolver.  
  
Stan looked at the blond British boy, a look of pure hatred on his face. He balled his hands into fists, and was about to swing at him. But Pip cocked the gun, and aimed it for Stan's forehead. "Please desist is your attempt to harm me, Stanley, or I'll be forced to bring you to the same fate as your friend Eric." Pip's voice was harsh and cruel. Stan growled angrily, and swung at the blond boy. "DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO, YOU ASSHOLE!" Stan screamed, and then there was the sudden sound of a gunshot. Stan howled in pain as he fell to the ground, a bullet hole in his chest.  
  
"I warned you, Mr. Marsh." Pip's voice was calm. Too calm. Wendy looked up at him, terrified. "What are you doing Pip!?" She squeaked. Pip cocked the gun again. "Getting revenge, Ms. Testaburger. I have taken too much of this horrible treatment. It's time they all got what they deserved." The blond boy announced, aiming his gun at Stan again. Another shot, this time hitting Stan in the stomach. Blood was soaking his clothes by now, but Pip wasn't done. He shot once more in the raven haired boy, in the forehead. Pip then turned, and began to run down the hall, towards the bathrooms. Wendy looked at her Stan, who lay limply on the ground, and then sprinted after him.  
  
Anger flowed through Wendy's veins like rivers of fire as she cornered the blond. He has seemed to have changed from the homocidal psycho who she had been chasing. He was curled in a ball in the corner of the boy's bathroom, whimpering. The gun still in his hand, but he didn't seem so intent upon using it. Wendy paused, wondering what was wrong. "What on Earth am I doing? Why am I killing these innocent folks?" Pip wondered aloud to himself. Wendy approached Pip cautiously. But he had already cocked the gun again. "Pip? What are you you doing, Pip?" Wendy whispered, as if her voice could suddenly break him. "I've gotten my revenge, Ms. Wendy. And now I'm going to give Stan and Eric their revenge." With that, Pip held the barrel of the gun to his head. Wendy tried to think of a way to stop him, but there was a sudden gunshot, and blood splattered on the walls of the bathroom.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Wendy screamed as she jerked the covers of her bed off of her. Her heart was racing, and tears stung in her eyes. The lights in the hallway outside flipped on, and Mrs. Testaburger opened the door to her sobbing daughter's room. She took a seat on the bed, and hugged her daughter tightly as she sobbed on her shoulder. "Wendy, sweet heart, what's wrong?" Wendy paused for a moment, thinking for a moment. Why was she crying? Was it because she had witnessed so many deaths that day? Was it because she felt she could have prevented all of this? No... "Mom... I miss Stan."  
  
-------------------------------- A/N - Well, that's my prettyful story. Hope you all enjoyed it. Now, I'm going to go back to writting happy comedy stories. Thank you, and have a good day! 


End file.
